


Tough Times Bring People Together

by Love_Forever_a_Fangirl



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hospitals, M/M, Slow Burn Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Forever_a_Fangirl/pseuds/Love_Forever_a_Fangirl
Summary: Clarke is working in the ER as a Trauma surgeon when a man comes in after he is in a serious car accident. she tries to save his life while dealing with some personal issues. it doesn't help that the woman the man is going to marry is Octavia Blake whose older brother Bellamy just wants to fix Clarke. things get interesting when Octavia decides she is going to adopt Clarke into their friend group





	1. not today

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so this is my first fic ever, just kinda trying it out to see if i am any good. constructive criticism is always welcome but please don't hurt me too badly :) also most of my medical knowledge comes from Grey's anatomy so bare with me on that stuff and if you have any suggestions let me know :) 
> 
> if you enjoy it, let me know and i will post more chapters as soon as i can 
> 
> also i do not own any of these characters. this is inspired from both the books and the tv show the 100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> on hiatus until I get some motivation for this story...

Clarke was determined to get through this day with no deaths. Her shift was almost over, just a few more hours to get through and she will have saved everyone today. She smiles a bit to herself at the thought. At the same moment, she hears the phone ring, the nurse at the desk answers it. A few seconds later the nurse, Mel, makes eye contact with Clarke. “damn it!” Clarke swears under her breath as she rushes out to the ambulance bay, she was so close to a perfectly calm day!  
When the ambulance doors open, she is greeted with a bloody and badly bruised man on a stretcher being pushed by two paramedics. “what do we have?” she asks walking into the hospital beside them, there is no time for pleasantries around here. “Car accident, single car. Only the driver present. Car flipped into a ditch at high speed. He’s been unconscious since we got to the scene though witnesses said he was talking before we got there. We found a wallet too. Name is Lincoln Woods, 30 years old with no medical alerts” the paramedic spills out as they race their way towards an available trauma room. As they move Clarke calls out, “Mel, get his family here now. Murphy! I need you with me. Now!”  
It took a while to stabilize the man and assess his injuries, when they are confident that he isn’t going to croak right there and then, Clarke and Murphy step outside of the curtain to talk, “get us an OR, he needs surgery on that abdomen if he’s going to have a chance. I’m going to see if the family is here yet and give them an update” Clarke tells Murphy who just nods and walks off to do as she asked.  
The nurse notices Clarke walking toward her, “the family is in the waiting room, they showed up about twenty minutes ago.” She tells Clarke who changes direction to make her way to the waiting room. Scanning it, her eyes fall on a dark-haired girl crying softly in the arms of a man with equally dark hair. Clarke recognizes the girl from a picture in Lincoln’s wallet and heads over to her.

Bellamy can’t breathe. Lincoln is in the hospital with serious injuries and no one will tell them anything. He holds his sister close as she cries. She is so sure that Lincoln is dead. Bellamy tries to have hope but the tone of the nurse who had called was so grim that it was hard to stay positive. Having already notified all their friends there was only one thing left to do, wait. And Bellamy hated to wait.  
After what felt like hours of sitting in the waiting room with O, a woman in a white coat and scrubs walks up to them. She’s beautiful, with her long golden hair and blue eyes, honestly if they had met in a bar he probably would have hit on her. But they weren’t in a bar. They were in the hospital, and this was the woman who was most likely going to tell them that Lincoln was dead.  
When she reaches them, the Doctor asks, “are you Lincoln Woods’ family?” Octavia looks up at the doctor with a tear stained face, searching for any sign of Lincoln’s fate in her body language. When she doesn’t answer the doctor, Bellamy does, “yes, I’m Bellamy Blake and this is my sister Octavia. Lincoln is her fiance.” Nodding mostly to herself the doctor pulls up a chair so that she is sitting across from them. Bellamy knows this is meant to be a comforting gesture but it just puts him on edge, his grip on his sister tightens. “I am Doctor Clarke Griffin and I am the head surgeon on your fiance's case. He is in very serious condition; it took us almost 40 minutes to stabilize him and he’s going to need surgery very soon because he has a lot of internal damage from the impact of the crash” she takes a break in her speech to allow the pair to absorb her words before she continues, “he’s stable for now but we are going to have to take him to surgery soon, if you would like to see him before we take him to the surgical floor you can, but I have to warn you that it won’t be easy to see him in the state he’s in now. He was very badly injured in the crash; he has many abrasions and is badly bruised. If you would rather wait until after the surgery to see him, I understand. But I won’t lie to you, its not looking good for him right now.” When Clarke finishes Octavia is sobbing harder than before so Bellamy answers for her, “we want to see him.” Nodding, Clarke rises from her chair followed by the Blake's, Bellamy supporting Octavia as they walk.  
Together they walk down the hall towards the trauma room where Lincoln lays. When they reach the room, its really more like three walls and a curtain than a room, Clarke pulls the curtain aside so that they can enter first. As they enter the room and Octavia gasps at the sight of the man she loves, moving away from Bellamy’s supporting arms, she moves to Lincoln’s side. She grasps his hand in hers and leans down to kiss his forehead, whispering, “I love you baby, I need you. Come back to me. Fight. You can’t leave me yet.” Bellamy unable to witness such a tender moment looks away from his sister and notices the doctor has a tear rolling down her cheek. As soon as he notices it though she wipes it away and her ‘doctor’ face slips back into place.

Clarke is busy checking Lincoln’s vitals and prepping him for transport when Murphy comes racing back into the trauma room, “CLARKE! We have a problem! Jackson is on his was over here right now!” calmly Clarke says, “Murphy, this is Mr. Woods’ family. Next time you barge into a room, please be sure that you do not scare a patient’s family unnecessarily.” Murphy blushes, glancing at Bellamy and Octavia. “Holy shit!” he gasps, “Murphy!” Clarke scolds. Without even acknowledging her Murphy continues, “Bellamy Blake? I haven’t seen you in years!” Bellamy obviously shocked, gets up and embraces Murphy, “damn its good to see you man! I’m glad you are working on Lincoln too. He’s O’s fiance.” “well damn. I’m sorry Octavia.” Murphy reaches out and hugs her too.  
Clarke, completely shocked just stares at the three of them, “um… Murphy… explain?” she finally says, gesturing to the three of them hugging each other. “oh shit, sorry Doc. I know Blake here from my time as an army medic” he answers. Relaxing a bit Clarke says, “well in that case, you stay here while I go deal with Jackson. I started the prep, you finish up. He needs to be ready to go when I get back.” With those words, she slips from the room. All three of them watch her leave in silence.  
Bellamy is the first to speak, “is she always so poised, proper and well princess-y?” he asks Murphy who barks out a laugh, “hardly” he answers. Moving away from the Blake's, Murphy starts to finish what Clarke had started for Lincoln’s move and Octavia goes back to sitting beside Lincoln’s head. Bellamy however stays standing, leaning against the wall behind him.  
Bellamy starts to fire off questions at Murphy, “what are they doing to help Lincoln? Is he going to be okay? Who is Jackson? Why is there an issue? Is this Dr. Griffin any good? When did you start working here? How is Emori?” laughing lightly he answers with, “Clarke is the best damn doctor in this place, she’s the reason I even came to this hospital. And Emori is fine.” Octavia looks up at him, “and Lincoln?” she asks in a scared yet hopeful voice. Smiling sadly at her Murphy replies, “I honestly don’t know what’s going to happen to him but I do know that if Clarke is his doctor he has a great chance. She will do everything she can for him. Especially today.” He trails off with the last words, realizing that he said too much.  
Turning back to his work he busies himself with filling out the chart. Pushing off the wall Bellamy stands with his hands on his hips glaring at Murphy. “what do you mean ‘especially today’?” before Murphy has a chance to answer the sound of yelling reaches them and a grin spreads across Murphy’s face, “shits about to get interesting” he mutters and pokes his head out of the curtain, followed closely by Bellamy.  
“the hell you are!” Clarke can be heard clearly from where she stands down the hall, facing off with a doctor that Bellamy assumes is Jackson. “he is my patient and I WILL treat him how I see fit! You are not going to go in there and tell that girl that there is no hope when I am here offering it. It may be a crazy plan, and a long shot but I have to try! I have to give him a chance to fight!” another doctor with shoulder length brown hair steps up beside Jackson saying, “Clarke just listen to Jackson. This guy is going to die. You saw the scans. Don’t mutilate him just so you can feel better about having tried everything. Please just let him go. Don’t do this to yourself. Not today.” The doctor reaches out to her but Clarke steps out of his reach, “don’t be so damn condescending Finn you are a damn Peds surgeon, not trauma. I know what I’m doing and my emotional state has no effect on my ability to save this mans life. Back off and let me help him. Both of you.” She turns to leave the other doctors so Murphy and Bellamy duck back behind the curtain to hid like little kids who got caught eavesdropping. Just before Clarke reaches the curtain to the room Jackson calls out, “we can stop you”. Without turning back towards them Clarke calls out, “you can try” and enters the trauma room.  
When she enters the room, Clarke finds herself facing a smirking Murphy, a worried Octavia and a pissed off looking Bellamy. Pushing her shoulders back, “Murphy, lets get him up to surgery. I’m sorry but you both are going to have to leave. You can wait in the ICU waiting room, that’s where we will be bringing him when we are done. I will try to update you as much as possible but we need to get going now.” As she moves to pass Bellamy he reaches out and grabs her arm, stopping her from moving further into the room. “Hey Princess, is there something we should know? Before you take him?” breathing deeply to calm her anger before she answers, “look. I’m not going to sugar coat this for you because I don’t have time. Lincoln is dying. If I don’t do this surgery, he will die. If I do, he will most likely die.” Octavia sobs but Clarke continues, “my colleges don’t think it is worth it. they think I am being emotional and trying to perform a hail Mary on a dead man, and I am. But if I don’t do this he has no chance and I’m not willing to accept that. Now I don’t know Lincoln but he looks like a fighter to me and know that he has something to fight for,” she gestures to Octavia, “so I want to try.” She breaks eye contact with Bellamy and looks to Octavia, “but this is your choice. Take the time he has left and say your goodbyes or let me try to give him a fighting chance.”  
With steel in her eyes Octavia stands and looks at Clarke. “do it” she says, “I trust you.” Clarke breaks away from Bellamy and begins to help Murphy move Lincoln from the room. Murphy mutters something like, “damn Clarke that was awesome,” to which she responds with “Shut up Murphy”.  
Before they leave Clarke turns to Octavia, “I know how hard it is to lose someone you love and I am going to do everything in my power to make sure that you don’t lose Lincoln today.” They disappear from the room and Octavia crumble to the ground where she sits crying in her brother’s arms until a nurse comes in to show them where they can wait for news.


	2. Breaking down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we learn Lincoln's fate and some of Clarke's past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you like this story let me know and i will post more :)

Clarke stands above Lincolns unconscious body filling out the chart in her hands. On the other side of the bed, Murphy checks Lincoln’s vitals and IV’s. once he is finished, Murphy glances at Clarke with a worried expression on his face, “I’m going to go get Bellamy and Octavia, I’ll be right back.” With one final glance at Clarke he ducks out of the room silently.  
When she hears the door click shut behind him, Clarke stops writing on the chart and places it on the table beside her. For a moment, she just stands there staring at the unconscious man she just spent hours operating on.  
Tears begin to well up in her eyes as she stands above him, finally she whispers, “Lincoln, you need to fight. You need to survive for that girl out there. She needs you, she loves you. And I would take it as a personal favour if you survived this. I need you to survive this.”  
Hearing voices approach, Clarke wipes her face with the sleeve of her lab coat and picks up the chart as they enter the room.  
Murphy is the first to enter, immediately noticing Clarke’s expression of fear and pain before she has a chance to mask it. He gives her a weak smile, “Dr. Griffin, I brought them up to speed for you.”  
Smiling gratefully at him before Clarke turns her attention to Bellamy and Octavia, “do either of you have any questions for me?” she asks them politely.  
Octavia opens her mouth to speak but Bellamy beats her to it, “Murphy said that the surgery worked but that he still has a long way to go for recovery, and that he may still not make it. Is that right? And when will we know if he is going to make it?”  
Clarke takes a deep breath before answering, “yes what Dr. Murphy said was true. Lincoln survived the surgery, but only barely. His heart stopped when he was on the table and so he was without oxygen for sometime, so we do not know the lasting effects yet. He still has a lot of fighting to do but we have done everything we can do for now.” Her gaze slides from Bellamy to Octavia and back again, “if Lincoln wakes up we should be able to tell more.”  
At the use of the word ‘if’ Octavia’s head snaps up to face Clarke full on, “are you saying that he may not wake up?” Octavia’s heart beats faster and faster the longer Clarke takes to answer.  
Finally, Clarke glances at Murphy then back to the Blakes, “yes that is what I am saying.” Octavia lets out a sob, Bellamy’s arms embrace her as she turns into him for comfort.  
Glaring at Clarke from over Octavia’s head he asks her, “and if he does wake up?” “if he wakes up we will see how he is, he will survive but we cannot tell at what level of functionality until he is able to perform tests for us. From the tests we could run while he is still unconscious, he seems to be okay, but we won’t know the effects of the oxygen deprivation until he wakes.” She answers with pain in her voice.  
Clearing her throat so her voice comes out normal again, “I will be staying in the hospital so if something happens I will be here, if you have any other questions have the nurse page me.” As she moves towards the door Murphy steps in her way. Dropping his voice low he says, “Clarke, is that really a good idea? You should go home to sleep. You’ve been here for 52 hours already. I can stay here with them”  
“no John, go home to Emori. If anything happens I will get them to call you, but you have someone at home waiting for you. Go. Be with her.”  
“but I don’t want to leave you like this. Not when this case is so much like” Clarke cuts him off, “stop. This is different and you know it. he has a chance.” Clarke glances back at Octavia and Bellamy, noticing that they had separated, now Octavia sat beside Lincoln holding his hand and Bellamy was leaning against the wall opposite staring at herself and Murphy with an odd look on his face.  
Realizing Bellamy had just heard everything they said to one another, she looks away and leaves the room silently, with Murphy following closely. Once the pair make it to an empty hall way Clarke turns to face him, fury radiating off of her, “John. Go home now. You are no longer needed here. You are not my babysitter; you are my resident. When I tell you to do something do not bring up my past to get out of it. just do it. am I clear Dr. Murphy?” searching her face for a moment he takes a deep breath and a step away from her. “yes Dr. Griffin. We are clear.” he turns to leave, pausing just before he turns the corner to say, “I was only trying to look out for you Clarke,” he glances at her as she replies, “I know.” With that he disappears down the hall and out of sight.  
For the first time in two days she is alone, realizing this, Clarke bursting into tears and crumbles to the ground. Sitting with her back against the wall and her knees pulled tightly to her chest, she cries. It doesn’t take long for the tears to slow to a trickle running down her face.  
When she begins to relax, Clarke becomes aware that there is someone standing above her, glancing up at his face she swears under her breath. Bellamy Blake stands above her, offering his hand to help her up. He chuckles at her reaction to seeing him and says, “Sorry to sneak up on you Doc but I got lost looking for the Caf and it didn’t look like you really wanted to be interrupted.” Once vertical again Clarke wipes the tears from her face, “sorry, its been a stressful and very long shift for me. I shouldn’t have broken down like that.”  
Attempting to regain her composure Clarke looks away from Bellamy and down the hall to see if anyone else had seen her break down. “Clarke,” Bellamy says in a gentle voice, pulling her attention to him, “everyone is allowed to have a moment where they lose control. And from what I have heard and seen today, you needed it.” Clarke smiles at him gratefully, this man that has only just met her understands her better than anyone in her life. This realization shocks and scares Clarke into changing the subject.  
“you said you were looking for the caf?” she asks him  
“um... yeah… I uh was. I was hoping to get something for O to eat and maybe track down some coffee.”  
“that’s a good idea,” she agrees, “I can show you where it is if you like?”  
“oh you don’t have to do that,” he stutters.  
“it’s no problem really… I should probably eat something too, I can’t even remember the last time I ate anything to be honest…”  
Smiling brightly at her, “well in that case,” he sweeps his arm out, “lead the way.”  
His smile is so infectious that she can’t help but smile back as she leads him toward the cafeteria.

Once the pair has the food they want Clarke offers to walk him back to Lincolns room. They walk in silence, almost reaching Lincoln’s room before Bellamy can no longer hold in his thoughts, “look, I know its not really any of my business but I just… I need to know what it is that has all these doctors questioning your emotional stability today. And why John Murphy, a man I know to be rather distant when it comes to other people’s lives, is worried about you.”  
“if you no longer wish I be Lincoln’s Doctor I can find someone else to take over his case.” She whispers.  
“No, I want you as his doctor Clarke. I just want to know what’s wrong with you that has everyone who knows you questioning your obvious talent.”  
Clarke stops walking and closes her eyes for a moment, Bellamy knows that she is choosing her words carefully so he waits for her answer patiently. After a minute or so she answers, “today was supposed to be the day I got married.” Bellamy sucks in a breath, shocked. “I was engaged to an amazing woman, she wanted to save the world. And it ended up costing her, her life.” “I am so sorry Clarke, I shouldn’t have asked.” “no I understand why you did. You needed to make sure that I was stable enough to help your family. I get it.” they begin walking again, stopping just as they reach the door to Lincoln’s room.  
“can I ask what happened?”  
“she was on her way over seas. she was an aid worker trying to help people in other countries have a decent life, when she was on her way to the airport with her brother they got into a car accident. She died instantly. There was nothing anyone could have done. It was two years ago. It still hurts but I’m trying to move on. Lexa, she taught me how to be strong. How to fight for myself and those that I love and care about. I will always be thankful to her for that but I also know that need to let her go.” Frustration begins to creep into her voice now, “Which is hard when everyone at this damn hospital is thinking that I can’t deal with death. What they don’t know is I’ve been dealing with it my whole life.”  
“god, Clarke. I’m so sorry.” Bellamy stumbles to find words when he remembers her last sentence, “wait what do you mean you have been dealing with death your whole life?”  
Smiling softly at him Clarke begins to answer when they hear Octavia call out, “help! Nurse! Help! Someone!”  
Dropping the food they were carrying, the pair run into the room together. The both look at Octavia who is smiling like a crazy person and crying, “he’s awake! He’s awake!” Clarke turns her attention to Lincoln whose eyes are now open and staring at Octavia with nothing but love.  
Clarke lets out an involuntary gasp of joy. Bellamy, who is still standing next to her notices and reaches for her hand, giving it a small squeeze before he moves over to Octavia’s side.  
Once composed again, Clarke walks over to Lincoln’s side checking his vitals and reactions. When she finishes assessing him, “you gave us all quite the scare Mr. Woods” Lincoln chuckles softly at her then grunts in pain. “That is the understatement of the year,” Bellamy jokes.  
Smiling brightly Clarke continues, “well, it looks like you are going to be fine. Your reflexes are great; you know who you are and what day it is and you don’t seem to be forgetting anything, so I think it is safe to say now that with a little physical therapy and some time you will be just fine”. Before she has time to react Octavia is throwing her arms around Clarke, “thank you so much! You may know that you saved his life but you saved mine too! Thank you, Clarke. You are amazing!” she screeches in Clarke’s ear before letting go and moving to hug Lincoln.  
Feeling awkward watching as Octavia peppers Lincoln with kisses, Clarke turns to leave only to have her wrist caught by Bellamy. He stops her from leaving and pulls her into a hug too, whispering to her, “thank you for sticking with him even with all your personal shit and all the assholes in this hospital against you. You saved a family today and we won’t forget it.”  
Shocked, Clarke steps out of the hug. Unable to speak due to the tears that threaten to spill over if she does, Clarke nods her head and leaves the room.  
On her way to call Murphy about Lincoln, Clarke can’t help but think about her actions today. They weren’t like her, normally a family like that wouldn’t get to Clarke so much. Hell, she would normally be really pissed about a patient’s family calling her by her first name or asking her such personal questions but she kind of enjoyed it... she can’t put her finger on it, but there is something very different about that family that just seems to draw her in, and she’s not sure she likes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry, Murphy is going to get more sarcastic soon, i just wanted to show that he has good parts too. also i love the idea of them being friends


	3. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia always gets her way in the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long! i just couldn't figure out how to make it flow properly. its a bit shorter than the other chapters and no real Bellarke in this one... mostly its a chapter to make the plot better... if you like it let me know and i will write more!

Over the next two weeks of Lincolns recovery Clarke doesn’t see much of Bellamy. She’s not sure how she feels about it at first because he was kind to her and she was really attracted to him but she saw the look on his face when she told him about Lexa, he either wanted to run away from the damaged girl or he wanted to fix her. For Clarke, either were terrifying. 

After the first week of Lincoln's recovery, Clarke realized that not seeing Bellamy was actually a good thing because she was able to spend a lot of time with Octavia.   
The girl was always finding Clarke when she was in between patients and surgeries to drag her to the caf for food and girl talk or to Lincoln’s room so that they could talk wedding planning. 

At first Clarke thought that Octavia was just being nice, trying to thank her in some way for saving Lincoln, but slowly the friendship grew and Clarke found herself actually excited to see Octavia every day. 

It was odd for Clarke to have a friendship bloom like this, so naturally. All her other good friends had kind of just been thrown at her through other people, like with Roan being Lexa’s older brother, or Raven being Clarke’s ex boyfriend’s ex wife, and Murphy working for/with her. So having a natural friendship felt strange to Clarke, but she found herself kind of liking it. Especially since Octavia started to introduce Clarke to all her friends. 

Clarke first met Miller, Bellamy’s best friend who also worked as a firefighter with him, and Bryan, Miller’s boyfriend who worked at the boxing gym Octavia and Lincoln owned on the fourth day Lincoln was in the hospital. They were both very kind and funny, although Miller was a bit cold and distant at first, but once they started talking he warmed up to Clarke. Next she met Jasper who owned the bar that everyone went to after work, Monty, Jasper’s oldest and best friend who worked as an engineer at the same place Raven worked, and Harper, Monty’s girlfriend and a cop, on the day sixth day of Lincoln’s recovery. Jasper was odd and a goof ball but very nice, Monty was insanely kind and a genius, and Harper was quiet but sweet. 

To Clarke’s surprise she found herself really liking all of them and loving their company when they would visit Lincoln throughout his recovery. It was weird how close their lives were entwined by the end of Lincoln’s recovery, it made Clarke worry that she would lose all of these great people once Lincoln was released. 

It turned out though that Clarke had nothing to fear, Octavia continued to go to the hospital for lunch once a day when Clarke was working for three weeks after Lincoln was released. Until finally, Octavia asked Clarke to her wedding being help that weekend.

 

“Common!! Clarke!!! I need you there!!! Its like ALL guys right now! I need more female friends! And you are perfect! You already helped plan like the WHOLE thing! You have to come!” Octavia whined over lunch in the hospital cafeteria one day.

“I really don’t think it’s a good idea for me to be there O, its weird. I am the grooms doctor after all” Clarke replies while picking at her food, careful not to make eye contact with Octavia. That girl could get anything she wanted with those puppy dog eyes she gives. 

“Clarke, you WERE Lincoln’s doctor. As in PAST TENSE. He’s better now. And you are my friend. No one will think its weird but YOU. So, I want you there!”

Glancing up, Clarke realizes Octavia is never going to let it go, “Fine, I’ll be there…” she grumbles.

Octavia jumps up out of her chair squealing and hugs Clarke tight. “oh my gosh!!!! I’m so excited!!! Thank you, Clarke!” 

Murphy approaches the table with a smirk on his face and an apple in his hand he sits and throws his feet up on the chair beside him, “what’s this little ‘love fest’ about ladies?”

Smiling brightly Octavia straightens up, “Clarke just agreed to be my maid of honor!!!” 

Sitting up straight, panicked, Clarke sputters out, “Whoa whoa whoa, slow down O, I did not agree to that! I said I would go. I never agreed to be IN the thing!” 

Choosing to ignore her, Octavia grabs her bag from the chair, knocking Murphy’s feet down in the process. She smirks at him and says, “I will see you both there then. Murphy don’t forget to bring Emori, I need more females at this thing.” He scoffs, “Yeah, like Emori would let me go to a party without her,” Octavia ignores him, turns toward Clarke and continues, “I will text you the address of the bridal shop where you can pick up your dress Clarke, yes i already ordered it. Now, I will see you both on Saturday!” and with that she practically bounces off.

Once Octavia is gone Clarke turns to Murphy, who is happily eating his apple, “what the hell just happened and how do I get out of it?” 

Chucking to himself Murphy and sitting up a bit he answers, “the way I see it you have two options, you go and make your new friend happy or you stay at home until she shows up at your place in all her wedding gear and drags you there herself.”

“Ugh” Clarke groans as she drops her head on the table, “I have to go.” She lifts her head up to look at him directly, “Why do I try to make friends again?” she asks him. 

Finishing his apple Murphy stands, “you don’t, they adopt you and you have no say in it” he replies, throwing the apple core at her. She catches it easily, “you ass!” she yells and chucks the apple core at the back of his head as he walks away, only missing his ear by an inch.

She can hear his laughter all the way down the hall as he walks away. 

“Well shit, I guess I’m going to a Wedding.” Clarke mutters to herself before heading back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be longer and i hope to get it out soon! if you like the story so far, let me know and i will get it our faster! thanks for reading!


End file.
